A Game of Chat and Mouse
by AgresteBug
Summary: A ten year jump from their first days as heroes. What starts as a normal work day takes a sudden turn downhill. Marinette's been kidnapped! Adrien has confidence in his lady's abilities to save herself before he gets there, but a phone call changes everything. Can Adrien get to Marinette in time, or will Chat lose more than the game he's forced to play?
1. The Game Begins

**Hey everyone! Here's a new one for you, I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**Author's note: I am actually working on a few Miraculous stories right now. Some are companion pieces that go with ones I've already written, and this one isn't going to be too long. So, while I work on those, *frantic typing to finish those up starts in the background* here's something to tide you over!**

**Okay enough of that, let the story begin!**

**Also, I do not own the characters. (Unfortunately, *sighs heavily.) Just the plot! ^-^**

**The Game Begins**

* * *

His vision was starting to blur as the numbers just ran together. He hated looking over the monthly statements. He knew what they were going to say. They said the same thing every, single, time. Agreste was making stupid amounts of money. Period.

He smirked to himself as he saw the Net Gain for the month out of everything. They were up yet again by at least another two percent. Given how that number was nearing the millions, two percent was a relatively nice increase. Not that he was surprised at this point. His lead designer's showcase two months ago for the Spring Fashion Show in Spain was a big factor for the increase in profits.

Agreste had submitted twenty-two of the one-hundred and twelve designs, and every last one of those designs had been used by someone for gala's, movie premiers, and the like. It had been another good year.

He stared softly at the wedding picture sitting on the corner of his desk, bringing a bright smile to his face.

Marrying his one and only had been the single, most amazing day of his entire life. And yes, he's not ashamed to admit it, he had cried seeing her walk down the aisle.

But she had looked, pawsitively radiant, brighter than a full moon on a clear night. This beautiful, selfless, courageous, kind, most amazing woman had walked up to him with the softest, loving smile he had ever seen, and said '_I do_'.

He still couldn't believe it sometimes. She had actually said yes. After being together for seven years, and after they had both finished university, early mind you, he had finally found the courage to ask her.

He smiled down at his black wedding band, seeing the bright green stones glinting up at him. He smiled a little wider. Engraved on the inside of his band was a little ladybug with five spots.

It had already been three years that they had been married, but he knew he would never get over the feeling of that first day.

Though, it had been a couple of days since he had actually seen his wife. It wasn't unusual for the end of the month. She was wrapping things up on the designer's end of things, while he took care of the business half. After his father disappeared five years ago, he wouldn't know what he would have done if Marinette hadn't been with him. He knew he would have been able to handle the business half at that point. Even being thrown into the front lines the way he had been at eighteen.

But from a designer's point of view, his father had been the one designing their major lines. That day at the board meeting, everyone was on edge. No one was seeing eye to eye, everyone had something to say, and no one wanted to take responsibility for anything.

He had nearly fired the entire room, and seconds from doing it she had stood from the side and walked over to the table to stand next to him. She had yelled in a strong stern tone for everyone to stop being selfish and thinking only about themselves. She had silenced them all in that instance. No one had the guts to say a word against the merciless deep ocean eyes staring back at them.

He remembered the shock he had felt at her anger before he leaned back in his chair with one of the biggest Chat grins he had ever had. Falling in love with his lady all over again.

Flawlessly, she took over the meeting on the production half, dictating the designers work and offering ideas for collaborations and shared workloads. She managed to find that middle ground that had eluded all of them for hours, so even the marketing teams, accountants, and investors were happy with the outcome.

She had saved his company that day without realizing it. After that incident, even seasoned designers wanted her opinion on what to do and what to focus on.

The day he had made her his equal partner in the company, they had decide to change the companies name from _Gabriel_, to _Agreste_, to represent the united team that was calling the shots.

The reveal had happened at a Winter Showcase, along with the announcement that the reason for the change was not just because of the new partnership in the company, but because of their engagement.

He sighed content. His life was more than he could have ever hoped for. He wished his father and mother both could be here to see what they had done together, but that was a wish he knew even the Miraculous would never be able to fulfill.

He looked at the stack of papers on the other side of his desk and frowned. If he finished today, the way he hoped, then he may have a chance of pulling her away in secret.

It was still early, ish. If he left now and pulled her away from her work too, they could make it to their favorite restaurant just after the lunch rush. They might even have a chance to eat in private, without camera's watching their every move.

…To hell with work.

He opened the drawer to his left and pulled out his phone, Plagg telling him grumpily as he grazed the black pillow he was curled up on, "Hey be careful Adrien! Some of us are trying to cat-nap!"

He told his kwami sternly, "Oh hush, you've been sleeping all night and for most of the morning while I've been trapped here. I haven't seen my wife in two days. I need to hear her voice."

Plagg huffed, "Marinette is probably downstairs where she always is at the end of the month, finishing up the last of whatever needs to be ready. Just go down there and get her." Plagg mumbled it, but his hearing had improved tremendously with his prolonged use of the Black Cat Miraculous so it was clear, "Instead of staring like a lovesick teenager at her picture."

"I love her Plagg, I'm always going to look at her that way." He said instantly, his eyes widening in shock as he noticed the missed call from last night. "Why didn't you tell me she called last night!"

He called her instantly as Plagg told him, "It rang once and then hung up! It was probably an accident."

"_This is Marinette Agreste, leave a message!_" Her voice said happily.

He would never get tired of hearing that. Smiling he left the message, "Hey Bug, I'm sorry I missed your call last night. I must have fallen asleep. I'm still at the office so if you are still here, I'd love for you to come up and see me if you have a minute. Maybe we can go grab lunch? I feel like I haven't seen you in days. I love you Mrs. Agreste."

Plagg gagged as he hung up, "Ugh, how did I end up with such an overly romantic Kitten?"

"As if your one to talk." He said with a smirk, "The second you see Tikki,"

"All right enough of that!" Plagg said instantly, scowling at him as he smirked wider.

"ADRIEN! ADRIEN!"

He stood from his desk at the familiar voice. Very rarely had he ever heard her so panicked. He was barely a few steps from the desk when she came bounding though the door out of breath, "Alya, what's the matter?"

She had her hands on her knees as she tried to get it out, "Check, check your email. I got, I got a picture sent anonymously, to the station."

He frowned, "Okay, but why are you so freaked out?"

She stood tall and pulled up the image on her phone, his eyes widening in shock as she turned it to him.

The edges of the picture were black, but a light was shining down on the woman tied to the chair. A red blind-fold was over her eyes, and another was wrapped over her mouth.

"Marinette." He whispered.

"Tell me this photo is fake. Tell me you've talked to her today. Tell me you've seen her and that she is fine." Alya begged.

"No, no I haven't." He said, trying not to panic.

He instantly went over to his computer, pulling up his private email and seeing the unopened mail from a blocked account. He opened the email and saw the video attachment.

Alya was next to him instantly as he pushed play. The screen started off as black but words in white appeared, '_If you want your wife back unharmed, the price is five-hundred million dollars._' He glared at the screen as the words disappeared.

An image took its place, and his stomach did a small flip. It was a white-gold band encrusted with little red stones in the center of each detailed rose. It was the small engraving of a cat paw on the inside that flared his anger. That was his lady's wedding ring without a doubt.

The image disappeared back to the black screen, but new words appeared, '_At two pm sharp, you will receive a call. Answer, or she dies._'

The words faded and a light beamed over her head, illuminating just her in a dark room. A gloved hand removed her gag and the raspy, distorted voice told her hard, "State your name."

Her voice was calm, "Marinette Agreste."

"Oh my god." Alya whispered in horror as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Has anyone harmed you?" The same voice asked.

"You chloroformed me on my way home and dragged me to wherever in the hell here is. Now you have me tied to a chair and blind folded." They saw her frown, "But no, I'm not actually hurt. Just uncomfortable and annoyed to no end."

"Why don't you give your husband a little message while you have the chance? If he doesn't come through, you'll never see him again." The voice said.

Marinette actually sat up a little as she turned her head back and forth slowly. He asked as she stayed silent, "Come on Bug, give me something."

"You're recording this?" She asked.

"Yes." The raspy voice told her.

Her voice was slightly stern, "Adrien. Five years we've been together. Five. You know I always have a Sugarcube on me, so you don't give these idiots anything do you hear me? No matter what they threaten." She had a small smirk on her face, "Also, you better answer the next time I call you, or you'll be sleeping in the dog-house with your Stinky Socks. I love you."

The screen went dark. They heard muffled sounds before the raspy voice told him, "We'll take good care of your wife until its time. You'll only get one chance Mister Agreste, and one only."

The video ended and he stared at the screen for a few more seconds until he realized what she was trying to say.

He let out a loud laugh and grabbed at his stomach. Tears of laughter started to form, even as Alya yelled at him, "You are laughing! Adrien have you lost your mind! Marinette has been kidnapped!"

He covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter, managing to get it down to short snickers, "Yes, I see that Alya. What exactly would you like me to do?"

Alya's eyes widened, "Y-you, don't even care."

He couldn't get the smile of his face even as he corrected her, "Of course I care. You heard Marinette, don't give those idiots anything."

"You are going to sit here and do nothing while those terrorists have her as a hostage!" Alya screamed at him angrily.

He told her calmly, "No, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." He glanced at the clock, "Actually, I should be getting a phone call any second."

His cell rang right on cue and he answered politely, "Adrien Agreste speaking."

He heard the raspy voice from the video, "So, you are taking this seriously."

"Put my wife on the phone, or I will hang up." He said firmly.

"You aren't in a position to negotiate."

"Well then, whoever you are, say goodbye to your money." He threatened lightly.

"WAIT!" The voice said, making him smirk.

"That's what I thought. Now, my wife." He ordered.

Her voice came through the phone, "Mister Agreste."

He chuckled, "Mrs. Agreste. Are you behaving?"

"For the moment. You saw the video?" She asked curious.

"I did. The dog-house comment. I about lost it, but to correct you, I'm pretty sure its been ten years mon amour." He said easily, asking in the most least obvious way he could.

"No, I'm pretty sure its only five." She said confidently.

That was a relief at least. There were only five captors involved. This would be easy, "So, does this count as you calling me?" He asked slyly.

She huffed, "No."

He asked her a little more seriously, "Are you really okay?"

Her voice softened, "I'm fine. Nothing serious."

The raspy voice came back, "You spoke to her. Now, you'll bring the money to,"

"I'll do no such thing. You won't see a penny from me." He interrupted. "I'd call the cops if I were you, and ask for a couple of ambulances, seeing that there are five of you after all. You're going to need them."

The phone clicked off and he smiled, stretching as he stood. Alya was watching him strangely.

"I don't understand how you can be this calm. The last time Marinette fell and needed a few stitches you were a wreck. She has literally been kidnapped and you aren't even a little affected." Alya said worried, trying to understand.

"I think you forget that we are talking about Marinette here." He told her, grabbing his coat and seeing Plagg slip into it discreetly. He started putting on his coat and she screamed at him, "ADRIEN YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AREN'T WORRIED ABOUT HER! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE HUSBAND!"

He sighed, "Alya, I know you love her, but that's going too far even for you. You know how much Marinette means to me."

"You sure the hell aren't acting like it." She snapped.

He tried to explain, "A few years ago, something similar to this happened, almost right after we got married. We were meeting up and someone tried to grab her from behind. I heard her fighting on the phone and ran to find her," he smiled slightly, "I found the guy face down on the ground, her scarf wrapped around his neck to his hands, while she had her knee on his back to keep him down."

Alya's eyes widened, "W-why didn't either of you ever say anything?"

He smiled at her, "We took care of it, and being that we had just come out together with the company on top of being married, we kept it quiet. She wasn't hurt, and despite my initial extremely bad panic attack, we talked about what we would do if it happened again, to either of us."

He explained easily, "Sugarcube and Stinky Socks are code words. When we are talking about our time together, she's telling me how many people are around. She said that she would call, that means she is confident that she can get out of her bindings on her own. Her dog-house comment was her way of telling me not to panic because she would be okay."

Alya was frowning, but had definitely calmed down, "So then, what do we do? What happens if she can't get out on her own?"

He jingled his car keys at her, "Where do you think we are going?"

Alya smirked, but it only lasted a second, "How exactly do you plan on finding her?"

If Alya hadn't been here, he would have transformed and waited for his ladybug icon to pop up on his baton to show him her location. Instead, he was going to have to hope that the idiots who took her kept her phone.

He opened the locator app and typed in her cell number. Instantly an icon appeared, showing that she was on the opposite side of town. He showed Alya the location, "Here she is."

Alya shook her head, "You bugged her phone after the last incident. Of course you did." She looked up at him and smirked, "Way to go Sunshine. Let's go get her."

He chuckled, "Well, you know how much she means to me. I know she can take care of herself, but again,"

Alya said it knowingly, "This IS Marinette we are talking about."

He nodded and his phone started to ring, showing a blocked number. He frowned but answered it, "Adrien Agreste speaking."

"In more than one color they come, but mostly red. Good luck they bring, or so it's said." A gentle deep voice said.

Adrien held up his hand to Alya, stopping her form moving as he asked hard, "Who is this?"

"Spots adorn and give a signature look. Take a guess Kitty, can you guess what I took?" The voice asked.

He asked harder, his heart thundering in his chest, "Who the hell is this?"

"Born without wings, she'll never take flight. Pushed from the tower, falling will be a wonderous sight."

His stomach turned and he said it louder, "If you hurt her,"

"Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, the black Chat stalks. Hurry now, you're already on the clock."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon so don't fret!**

**As always, feel free to review or comment if you want. Feedback is blood that runs through my veins!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	2. Round One

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delayed update! This chapter fought me tooth and nail, but I prevailed! Suspense is not my forte I realized - now that I am writing a suspense story I know, I need to get it together - but I'm working through it so I hope you guys enjoy it all the same until the end! *cough cough* I added some fluff because I couldn't help myself *cough cough* What was that? I said nothing!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot to me!**

**Also, I do not own the Miraculous characters, besides my own and the plot! ^-^**

**Round One**

* * *

The phone disconnected and he cursed, seeing a count down clock start on his phone for fifteen minutes. He rushed out past Alya and headed towards the stairs as she yelled out to him, "Adrien, what's going on!"

"Someone else took Marinette! They are threatening to push her off of the Eiffel Tower if I don't get there in fifteen minutes!" He practically jumped the staircases, bolting out of the staircase doors as Alya called out to him from above, "I'm calling the police! HURRY UP ADRIEN!"

The second he cleared the main floor, he raced outside, finding an alley and transforming quickly. He kept his phone in his hand before taking to the rooftops. He'd never be able to make it to the Eiffel Tower before time as a civilian, even running at his fastest.

Eleven minutes.

He ran at a full sprint, glad that his speed had increased over time or this would no doubt be impossible.

Eight minutes.

He cursed, willing himself to move faster. He heard the police sirens in the distance, seeing the flashing lights heading towards the Eiffel Tower already.

Two minutes.

He jumped down from the roof and took off towards the Eiffel Tower, scanning it as he went. He could see a figure close to the top, standing right at the edge.

Twenty seconds.

He was going to make it. He ignored the police hurriedly getting out of their cars and pulled his baton. He was right underneath where she was standing when her body fell forward. The timer beeping that time was up.

He screamed, "NO!"

He extended his baton and practically flew up to catch her. He braced himself for the impact, but she flew straight through him and disappeared. He landed where she had been standing, trying to control his rapid breathing. Panic making his hands shake as he looked around without seeing her. Without seeing anything.

What the hell was going on?

His phone rang with a blocked number and he answered it angrily, "I MADE IT HERE ON TIME WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

"Tisk, Tisk, something's amiss. Help won't get you through this." The deep voice said sternly.

He said it angrily, "I wasn't the one who called the police! You said she would be here! Where is she!"

"Locked away, she's safe for now. You made it to round two, so take a bow." The voice said calmly.

"No, you are going to tell me where my wife is!" He yelled angrily into the phone.

"That's not how the game works my friend." The voice sounded angry, "You work alone this time, or her life will end."

He felt his claws digging into his hand as he asked hard, "Where do I go?"

The voice let out a small chuckle, "He's playing the game, it's fun don't you see? Just a few more to go, and your wife will be free."

He said it trying to control the rage building inside of him, "Fine, I'll play your stupid game, but my wife doesn't get hurt is that clear?"

"To harm the lady, unless you lose, is not really my intent. Why, I even adore the smell of her hair, its heaven sent."

He growled out threateningly and the voice chuckled low, saying it sarcastically, "Hear the Chat's roar, what a threatening sound. To the place where you first met, that's where your bound."

He started thinking about two places simultaneously of where they had first met. It was something they still debated about today.

Given that Ladybug and Chat Noir had technically met first, he was a firm believer of the Eiffel Tower meeting spot being 'the one'. The fight at the stadium was their first fight sure, but the Eiffel Tower was the first time he saw who his lady really was inside. That was the moment he felt that he had really met her.

At the same time, Chat Noir had been his only real self, and the Adrien side of him was only what everyone else wanted to see. The parts that he was allowed to show anyways. She had met the real him too in that moment, even if she didn't know it yet.

Marinette, on the other hand, held her stance that the steps of College Dupont was where they had really first met. She refused to count the classroom as their first meeting because of how everything happened. She had met the REAL Adrien when he told her the truth about the gum and gave her his umbrella. That moment when their eyes met, without a word being spoken, is when she felt she had truly met the real him.

He said it with a smirk, "You'll have to be a little more specific, whoever you are. My lady and I don't see eye to eye on what counts as 'where we first met'."

The voice hummed curiously for a second before telling him, "As heroes, I think that won't do. Civilian, no even that's not true. Identities revealed, yes I think that's the one. That's where our story truly begun."

He frowned, trying to get more information, "How do you even know where that spot is? We were completely alone, and its somewhere only she and I know."

"Win the game and the truth revealed. I'll answer all your questions and leave nothing concealed."

He groaned, "Fine, but why do you want me there?"

"There's something there that needs your attention. A gift as it were, did I forget to mention?"

"Unless it's my wife I'm not interested." He said flatly.

"I assure you this is something closer to your heart. Some answers to what happened to both your parents, for a start."

His eyes widened as his voice caught. This guy, how could he know what happened to his parents? His mother had gone missing a long time ago. His father's disappearance was shortly after they had fought Hawkmoth for the last time, before even HE disappeared. What could this guy really know?

Did he, have something to do with it maybe?

His thoughts were scattered, trying to piece together something important but he didn't have enough information for anything to make sense.

"I see the chat's got your tongue, but never fear. Play long enough, and it will all become clear."

He asked hard, already tired of this rhyming, riddler-esk nonsense, "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"A game of Chat and Mouse, I knew would be fun. You better hurry Kitty, it's time to run."

The phone disconnected and he groaned, seeing a timer for one hour appear instantly.

He jumped from the top and landed neatly next to the Police Chief, "Chat Noir, what is going on?"

"The designer, Marinette Agreste, was kidnapped some time last night or early this morning. Mister Agreste received a video from her initial captors, however it seems that someone intercepted her and is now holding her completely hostage. I have already let Mister Agreste know that we'll find her, but to stay out of sight for now."

The Chief nodded, "In case they go after him too, it would be a smart move, but who could be doing this?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I was with Mister Agreste when he received a phone call from the second kidnapper, stating that she would be pushed from the top of the Eiffel Tower in fifteen minutes. I took off and you saw what happened, she disappeared in the air. Honestly, I have a feeling I know what this is, and I don't think you are going to like it."

The Chief said it evenly, "An akuma."

He nodded, "It has to be. He wants me to play a game of Chat and Mouse with him, and if I win he'll let Marinette go. I kept Mister Agreste's phone, since that's the number he originally called. He gave me another site to head to so I can search for something."

"Where are we headed?" The Chief asked instantly.

He said it with a small smile, "I can't ask you to get involved. The police showing up here is why he moved her at the last second. He wants me to do this alone, or he'll,"

The Chief held up his hand, "I get it. Are you up for this Chat Noir? It's been what, almost five years since an akuma has been seen? Ladybug hasn't shown up at all either." The Chief pointed out.

He smirked, leaning on his baton lazily, "Ladybug is working her own lucky magic don't you worry, I can handle this much." He held out his hand and the Police Chief shook his hand. The Chief's eyes widened just the slightest.

"I'll let you know when I have the designer safe." He promised.

The Chief nodded, "I'm sorry we can't do more."

"Take care Chief. I have a damsel in distress to find." He took off without looking back, hearing the Chief telling everyone that they were going to be standing down.

He ran blindly, with about forty-five minutes left to go. He dropped into the small-secluded space behind the small church. Soft bushes of white flowers wrapped this little garden, while tall walls hid it from sight. There was a single stone bench on the side of what he knew to be the entrance to the lower catacombs beneath the church. He walked over to the bench, sitting down heavily for a second, saying it softly, "I hope you are okay Bug. I'm coming for you, so wait for me. I made you a promise here, and I don't intend to break it now."

_…flashback…_

He paced the small-secluded garden, instinctually fighting against the urge to take off on his own, to keep his lady safe. His ears straightened, the sound of a zipping yo-yo keeping him grounded to the spot. He watched as his lady dropped down, instantly rushing up and hugging him tightly.

He let out a content sigh, resting his head on top of hers, "M'lady."

"Chat." She whispered, her arms tightening around him. "I don't like this."

He agreed instantly, "Neither do I, but what else can we do Bug? He's threatening to akumatize all of Paris if we don't face him head on. Five years we've been going at this back and forth with Hawkmoth. If we can stop him today, before he hurts anyone else,"

"It's worth the risk." She finished heavily before pulling away from him. She touched his face, her thumb running along the edge of his mask, "I know that in my head. I know we need to do this, but I also know that this could be a trap, one that," she let her hand fall as she looked down, "that, we may not come back from."

He lifted her face back to his, "I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't care about what happens to me, I care about what happens to you!" She said louder, tears filling her eyes, "I don't want you to throw yourself in front of me just to try and save me. I want you to be safe."

He saw the question lingering in her pleading eyes as the tears fell, and he told her softly, "You aren't going out there alone."

"Please Chat,"

"No. I'm not going to sit here and be forced to watch as you try to take him on yourself. Win or lose, we'll do this together." He put his hand to her face, watching her eyes close as she leaned into his touch, "You are my everything Bug. I hope you know," he hesitated for a second, "that you understand just how much I actually mean that. If something does happen to me out there today,"

She stopped him with a kiss, a kiss he had wanted since the day he met her so long ago. His response was instant, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer. He let all of his pent up emotion come to the front, willing her to feel the truth in his heart.

He truly, completely, and unequivocally, loved her, as he would for the rest of his life. Mask, or no mask.

The pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads against each other intimately. His heart thundered in his chest, threatening to burst out any second if he didn't catch his breath. It made him smile to himself to hear her heart beating just as wildly. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, asking a little confused, "Not that I mind but, what was that for?"

She grabbed both of his hands in hers, "I, I didn't know if I really wanted to do this but, I," her eyes squeezed shut, "I can't stand the thought of losing you in this fight. To think for even a second, that I would be trapped in a world without my Chaton, without knowing all of you, I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

His hands tightened around hers, "M'lady are you, saying, what I think you are?"

She nodded, staring at their interlocked hands, "I know we've both had our suspicions over the years, but one thing I don't want is for this to be used against us. I want to go in fully prepared." She finally looked up and said it as more tears fell from her eyes as she smiled, "I want to know who has my heart so completely, without the mask."

He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her natural scent and letting it overwhelm him.

"You are right. I've had my suspicions too, and this is the last real secret we have between us. You know I want this, but I need you to know too," he looked into her shining deep ocean eyes, "Mask or no mask, my heart has always, and will always, be yours."

She nodded and let out a deep breath, "Okay. Turn around Kitty." She turned her back to him and he turned instantly before reaching back and taking one of her hands in his.

"Promise you won't be disappointed?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you that." He said honestly.

They both gave a small laugh and he asked her as they hesitated, "Bug, will you let me take a guess?"

"You are going to find out either way Chat." She said a little worried.

"I know, but I have had a really strong feeling about who you are for a while now. If you are, who I think you are,"

"And if you are wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think I will be." He said confidently.

She squeezed his hand, "One guess, but I want one guess too."

He smirked, "Been watching me extra closely have you m'lady?" He teased.

She elbowed him lightly, "No, but it would explain a lot. Guesses before or after?"

"After." He said instantly, "But before we turn around."

She let out a shaky sigh, "Deal. Tikki, Spots off."

"Plagg, Claws in."

Green and pink magic swirled around them as their transformation's fell at the same time. Plagg was smirking at him, and he knew that what he felt in his heart was the truth.

"Ready Kitty?" Ladybug asked, her voice resonating with the answer inside his soul.

"Ready Bug." He said gently, her hand tightening around his for a second. He heard a soft giggle, and then a small high pitched voice told them, "On the count of three, state your guess but don't turn around."

Plagg was still smirking as he started the count, "One."

What he took to be Tikki said it holding in her laugh, "Two."

Plagg and Tikki said it together, "Three."

"Marinette."

"Adrien."

He felt his heart soar, knowing that his lady had suspected him all along. It only took a second for Plagg to say it sounding annoyed but was still smirking, "Oh just turn around already. Idiots."

He turned around and immediately caught her eyes, saying it softly, "Hey Bug."

Marinette had tears in her eyes again, "Hey Kitty."

She hugged him tightly and he whispered it gently, "I knew it. I knew it had to be you. No one else could have made me fall in love with them twice."

She laughed as she held him closer, "Same here." She looked up and smiled even though she was shaking her head, "I feel like such an idiot. I fell in love with both sides of you, but kept Chat at arms length because of Adrien."

He admitted it sheepishly, "I, did the same thing. It's been torture, keeping my feeling's for Marinette from bubbling to the surface because of Ladybug."

She reached up and touched his face, his eyes closing as her ungloved hand made contact with his unmasked face for the first time, "What a pair we are."

He put his hand over hers before holding it at his neck, "A purrfect pair in my opinion."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and it made him smirk, "You love it bugaboo, admit it."

"I love you." She instantly, "The puns I could live without."

He said it slowly, his eyes misting over, "You, love me."

He watched as her cheeks bloomed red before she nodded, "O-Of course I do."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, turning in a circle happily. He set her back down and kissed her passionately, only pulling away so he could tell her, "I love you too bugaboo, I always will."

Tikki and Plagg hovered next to them, Tikki reminding them, "You guys, as happy as we are that you two are happy,"

Plagg interrupted as he crossed his arms, "And not pining over each other's alter-ego, or fighting down your feelings for the other half, OW! TIKKI!" Tikki had hit Plagg on the arm, a soft pulse of pink light appearing at the sharp contact.

Plagg rubbed his arm, grumbling to himself, "You were sick of it too Sugarcube, I know it."

Tikki shook her head at him, "Leave them alone Stinky Socks." She looked back at the two of them, "It's almost one."

Adrien and Marinette held eyes. A thousand words passed between them in that silence, telling each other more than they could ever say out loud.

"Adrien," Marinette started slowly, "no matter what happens today,"

He finished for her, "I promise I'll be careful if you will." She nodded and he kissed her lightly before saying it, "You are the light that makes my heart whole. I will always, always, find my way back to you. I promise."

"And you are the shadow that makes my heart strong." She held his piercing green eyes, "And I will always, always, find my way back to you. I promise."

They kissed one more time, knowing that this fight could very well be their last if they weren't careful. All they could do was trust each other, and trust that luck was on their side.

They called their transformations at the same time, knowing they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Plagg, Claws out."

"Tikki, Spots on."

The transformations held and they nodded at each other once. They didn't hesitate to take off, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. They would meet Hawkmoth face to face, and today it would end one way or another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to have the next chapter up closer to Saturday, so don't fret!**

**As always feel free to comment and review!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	3. Round Two

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows! You guys really keep me motivated!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! ^-^**

**Round Two**

* * *

He smelled something metallic pass through his senses. It was out of place, being in this secluded little garden. He immediately moved towards the smell, heading towards the single large tree there to the side blooming with soft purple flowers.

There was a small plaque at the base of the tree. He crouched, his eyes widening as he read it in shock, '_In Memory of a beautiful wife and loving mother_'.

Her name was written in an elegant, clear script, '_Emilie Agreste_'.

His eyes brimmed with tears.

How had he never seen this? How did he never know that this was here? Had his father done this? But when?

And, and why wouldn't he have told him about it sooner? Why would his father have kept this from him?

He touched the small plaque gently, or, so he thought. The plaque shifted slightly under his touch. As he moved it carefully back into place, he felt something protruding from underneath.

He pulled the object loose, frowning at it as his curiosity grew. What was a key doing here? Where did it go?

He looked around, but felt like the key didn't go to anything here. The oddly shaped key had to mean something. But what?

He turned it over in his hand, seeing a small inscription running along the side, '_Portrait_'. He flipped it over, seeing a second word, '_Atelier_'.

His heart gave an unsteady thump.

There was a portrait of his mother hanging in the atelier of his childhood house, the one his father used as an office.

Did this key have something to do with that portrait? Was this part of the answer to her disappearance?

"Chat Noir?" A gentle voice said.

He turned, seeing one of the church's priests walking towards him, "Father, I'm sorry for intruding."

"No don't be. You are always welcome here." The old priest said with a small smile, motioning to the small bench on the other side of the tree. He sat down next to the father who said it knowingly, "Something has you upset."

Chat stared at the key in his hand, holding it up slightly, "I found this by the memorial for Emilie Agreste."

The priest looked it over, "Hmm, Gabriel never mentioned leaving something here, but I don't suspect he would have."

Chat asked as he took the key back, "Did he come here often, to the memorial?"

The priest nodded, "Yes, at least twice a month, more if he was particularly down or stressed. I know he missed her terribly."

Chat nodded, "I'm sure he did. I'm sure their son missed her too."

The priest frowned, "Gabriel never brought his son, but did speak of him occasionally. He took over his father's company when he disappeared, at such a young age too. I felt for him when I heard the news, to lose both parents so mysteriously with no answers, no child should have to endure it."

Chat felt a sting in his eye and tried to smile as the priest kept going, "It was fortunate that Adrien had a good group of friends around him at the time. Including his future wife. When I see them on the news together, it warms my heart that he has found happiness despite the pain."

Chat smiled shyly to himself, standing again as he saw that more than half of his time was gone, "I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing that. Father," the priest stood with him as he asked, "Do you happen to, remember, the last time you saw Gabriel Agreste was?"

The priest nodded, "I do actually. I'll never forget it. It was the day that you and Ladybug fought Hawkmoth for the last time. I saw him standing out here during the early morning hours, speaking to her. I let him be, and I never saw him again."

Chat clenched the key in his fist. His father had been here that day too, without him even knowing it.

"Thank you Father. I'm sorry I have to get going. I'm on a bit of a time clock." He admitted.

The priest touched his shoulder, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to Chat Noir. This is a safe space, I promise you that."

Chat smiled, "Thank you."

The priest nodded and he took off quickly heading towards the old Agreste Mansion. It was technically his too, but he and Marinette had decided a long time ago that they wanted a home that was truly theirs. Somewhere they could make happy memories, memories that would fill their hearts.

The mansion was filled with memories for him, good and bad, but most of them were sad, reminding him of some of the worst parts of his childhood.

He dropped down just outside of the back door. He grabbed the spare key from the small well on the front of the statue of his mother, and opened the door.

Instantly a weight fell on his shoulders, the oppressive silence threatening to take him down. His heart thundered wildly, feeling the walls closing around him, suffocating him, closing him in, isolating him.

He shook his head. That wasn't his life anymore.

He walked through the mansion slowly, making his way towards the atelier with knots forming in his stomach. As a kid, the only time he went into the atelier at all was to be scolded about something. He had the same dense, uncomfortable feeling forming all over again as his shaking hand reached towards the handle.

"Okay Adrien, pull yourself together. It's just an empty room now." He let out a shaky breath and opened the door, glancing around inside before stepping in. A layer of dust covered everything from disuse. He walked over to the far wall on his right, pulling down the thin veil that covered his mother's portrait.

He smiled at the picture briefly, "Hi mom." He looked around, trying to find anything that even remotely resembled a keyhole.

He checked the time. He had eight minutes left to find, whatever he was looking for.

He moved the portrait to reveal the wall safe, opening it with ease. The safe was bare. He had removed everything in it a long time ago. He groaned to himself as he felt along the sides, annoyed by what he was doing.

It had taken a while, but he had finally stopped asking himself for answers to his parent's disappearances. He stopped hoping they would come back, or that some sort of answers would appear.

"Ow," he pulled back his hand quickly, seeing the small gash on his finger that had torn through his glove. He tested the spot again and found a small, oddly shaped hole.

He smirked, "Gotcha."

He placed the key in the slot and turned it once.

A soft whirring began behind him and he saw a small panel on the floor shifting. He stepped onto the small lift before it could go down, and was slowly lowered deeper into the house.

His eyes widened in shock as lights automatically turned on one by one all the way down to the far end.

"What the hell is all of this?" He whispered out loud.

He stepped from the lift and walked down the bridge, seeing some sort of casket on the far end.

He didn't like this one bit.

He slowly walked up to the casket with tears in his eyes as he saw who was inside.

"Mom." He touched the casket with a shaking hand, the tears in his eyes falling, "I don't understand. What, what happened? He said you had disappeared,"

He jumped as the timer on his phone went off. The timer barely stopped beeping when the phone rang.

He answered it trying not to let his voice shake, "What the hell is going on?"

"A cursed bird with plume's of a majestic sight. One tried their best to overcome with all their might. It wasn't enough and the first was lost. The other desperate to obtain a wish, no matter the cost." The deep voice told him calmly.

"No, I am done with your rhymes and riddles do you hear me! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS! Why is my mother buried under the Agreste Mansion! What is this place and why is it here!"

"The key was found I applaud your skill. You found her too, but its not enough still. Listen closer or you'll miss something new. Trust me kitten, mistakes for you need to be few."

"I'm tired of playing your game! I want answers!" He yelled angrily.

"One Miraculous, Two Miraculous, Three Miraculous, Four. This is not truly my game kitten, she's trying to even the score."

He asked immediately, "She, she who?"

"Softly it flutters as a purple streak through the sky, a catchphrase spoken once purified,"

Chat whispered it in shock, "Bye, bye little butterfly."

"Well done kitten, round two goes to you. Reach the right spot for round three, or bid your wife adieu."

"Where?" He asked immediately already moving back over to the lift. He was rising back to the atelier as the voice answered slowly.

"Trapped as you were, the choices were few. The face of the one you loved was in full view. You didn't know it, the memories were taken. But in your hearts the truth could not be mistaken. A single kiss was shared before the memories returned, and yet for a while still feelings were overturned. Make it to the top before the rain stops falling, or the grim reaper will come calling."

The phone disconnected and a video pulled up. He stopped cold, seeing Ladybug chained to a steel chair inside of a glass box. She was calling out in no particular direction, "Chat don't worry about me! Find him!" A large showerhead was hanging over the top of the glass and started raining down on her.

He ran out of the atelier as the water started to fill the box, throwing open the front doors as he panic went higher. He ran and vaulted himself across the rooftops, only one place coming to mind from a fight from when they were younger.

The fight that SHOULD have brought them together sooner. Even now he wished he remembered what led to that kiss. Their first real kiss, and neither of them remembered it. He sighed heavily. Oh, to dream.

"Chat are you listening! Don't worry about me!" She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the water from her eyes, "You have to find the akuma! I'll be all right!"

He told her angrily, "He's trying to drown you in a glass box and I have no idea where HE even is!"

Her eyes widened, "Chat? You can hear me?"

He stopped instantly, "M'lady? Wait, how many years have we been together?"

She huffed, "Really, you want to talk in code now?!"

"I've already been tricked once Bug." He said seriously, starting to run again when he saw the water reaching her knees.

She smirked, "You sound out of breath kitty, you must be getting older, doing this for ten years has taken its toll huh?"

He snorted, "I'm going to ignore your comment. You know I have the strength to spare bugaboo. Are you really okay?"

She sighed, "Yes, but I can't get out of these chains."

He asked seriously, "Did you see who took you?"

"No, he hit me from behind after I took down the first idiot kidnappers who sent you that video. I'm sorry kitty. I should have been paying more attention. I tried calling you to tell you I was heading home and,"

"No, I saw the missed call. If I hadn't been so deep in work,"

"No, this was all me." She interrupted.

He told her evenly as he stared up at it, "I'm at Montparnasse Tower."

"I have no idea where I am. Wait, why are you there?" She asked, shivering slightly, "He could have used room temperature water. This water is like ice."

He realized the water was already up to her chest, "Don't worry bug. I'm going to stop that water."

"How?" She asked, her lips started to shiver. He started heading up the tower and noticed her sputtering, "What, the pressure increased."

He growled and started to move faster, "Don't worry Bug. It's going to be okay."

"Kitty, I love you." She said seconds before the water covered her mouth and nose.

"NO!" He screamed. He was only halfway up the tower. He watched in horror as the water covered her head as he ran with all his might. The second he made it to the top he screamed into the phone, "I'M HERE! SHUT THE WATER OFF! PLEASE!"

The water took a second to stop and he felt the tears in his eyes.

It wasn't going down.

"PLEASE! SHE'LL DROWN! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He screamed.

"Is that right?" A threatening female voice called out.

He said it hard, "DRAIN THE WATER NOW!"

The woman laughed, "Give me the ring."

"IF SHE DIES YOU GET NOTHING!"

"You do nothing and she dies." She said tauntingly, dropping down to his level. She was wearing a feminine light purple suit with long coat tails. At her neck, a very familiar Miraculous sat. She twirled a purple-jewel topped cane before pointing it at him, "Hand it over, alley cat." She laughed, "Of course the longer you take,"

"FINE!" He screamed, staring down at his ring. In ten years he had never felt more cornered. Whoever she was, she had him.

He lost.

He closed his eyes, pulling on his ring.

"Chat don't!"

There was the sound of glass breaking and he looked at his phone, seeing a familiar green turtle hero at the side of his lady. He breathed out in relief and saw his favorite fox fighting the new Butterfly abuser.

He asked Carapace quickly, "Is Ladybug all right?"

Carapace was nodding, saying it loudly, "Yeah, she's breathing and I've got her. We'll be there as soon as she's up."

He put his phone in his pocket and smirked, "Rena, I owe you and Cap big time!"

She laughed as she pulled back, standing next to him, "Hell yeah you do. I'm sorry it took so long."

"You can tell me all about it later. Right now," he glared at their purple suited enemy, "I played your game and now you are going to hand over that Miraculous you stole, and give me the answers I want."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will probably be the last and it will be coming soon so don't fret! (I say probably but if you know me, i'll get carried away with details and have to split it so don't take my word for it lol)**

**As always, feel free to review and leave comments!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	4. Revealed

**Hey everyone! Life has been happening so I apologize for the late update '^-^**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows! They are a great motivator!**

**Also, I do not own the characters - except my own and the plot! Without further delay, Enjoy!**

**Revealed**

* * *

Their purple suited enemy laughed without a care, "Oh Chat you've lost your touch. I didn't steal anything. It was given to me by the previous owner," she smirked, "I just chose not to give it back and decided I would use it on him to get what I wanted."

Rena asked immediately, "What do you want?"

The woman eyed him happily, "A destructive Black Cat."

He scoffed, "I have a lady, and you will never be her."

The woman said it as she took a few steps away from them towards the side of the building, "Actually, I could be easily. You see, my akuma is the one watching over your little ladybug, and your little turtle. I've molded his powers to my needs, and having been akumatized for so long, his powers have become greater than anything you've ever faced. I could take their Miraculous easily, but my drive isn't as short-minded as my predecessor."

She turned and held his eyes, deep purple flashing through her irises, "I'll let the bug and turtle go, I'll call back my akuma, and, I'll give you the answers you are desperately looking for." She held out her hand towards him, "But only if you join me. I am the Empress now Chat Noir, and I will rule over all."

He twirled his baton in his hand at his side, "You won't rule anything. My lady and I, and our team, will make sure of that."

Her hand dropped slowly as she scowled, "I've always wanted you at my side, so I'll let you make a choice for round four."

She snapped her fingers and the large screen behind them turned on, revealing a room with no windows. Carapace and Ladybug were both pounding at the wall in front of them.

Empress pointed the cane at him, "Swear your loyalty to me. Come to my side, and I'll uphold my promises. Refuse, and the entire city will watch as two of their precious heroes are taken from them."

He asked trying to buy some time, "Why me?"

Empress said it easily, "Besides the fact that I have always wanted you, I don't want Ladybug to have you."

He took a small step towards her, "Always huh? You don't know anything about me."

"You think so?" She smirked, "You don't find it odd that I knew exactly where to find your precious Ladybug? She had freed herself from her kidnappers by the time I got there. I was almost glad she had. I would have beaten some sense into those idiots too, being stupid enough to send out a ransom video for money and nearly compromising everything."

She huffed with a shrug, "Hired help, it never works out." Her smirk widened, seeing the understanding fill his face, "Oh, you thought it was all a coincidence? That a certain pain in my neck gets kidnapped twice in one day? That I was lucky enough to have a potion specifically designed to knock out a Miraculous holder? That I had merely, happened upon, the phone number of one of the biggest names in fashion?"

His stomach tightened at the wicked gleam in her eyes, "Still naïve even after all this time, aren't you Adrien?"

His voice was nearly gone, "How did you,"

"Oh please don't insult me. Her stupid wedding ring was all over the news. It has a cat paw print on the inside if you catch it at the right angle, and I can almost guarantee that yours has a stupid ladybug. To think that of all the people it could have been," she put a hand out and corrected herself, "Actually, I should have seen it early on. Miss goody-goody was always the type. How I went so long without seeing that nobody under the spots, ugh, but it makes this all the sweeter. I'm getting two for one."

"She is not, and has never been, a nobody." Chat snapped angrily, Rena putting a hand on his arm to keep him back when he took a hard step forward.

"The only reason you care about her at all is because she is Ladybug. You went nearly three years without so much as glancing in her direction. Not that she ever deserved your attention in the first place." Empress threw in his face.

"I will regret that for the rest of my life, but I will prove every day that we have left that nothing in this world matters more to me than she does." He said it angrily, "And to correct your false assumption, I would love her with or without the spots. She is the home I always dreamed of. The comfort in my soul and the shield around my heart. I fell in love with both sides of her, before I ever knew the truth behind the mask. She is the only one who has ever truly seen me for me, and no one will ever be her equal in my eyes."

She merely rolled her eyes, "She used you to get what she wanted, and you still can't see it. She is nothing but a lying little manipulator who wormed her way into your life to further herself. I warned her what would happen if she didn't stay away from you. I warned her what would happen if she ever crossed me and she didn't listen."

Rena's hand on his arm tightened slightly as she whispered it to him, "I know who she is."

Empress's voice hardened, "Make your choice kitty, a worthless bug, or a Queen butterfly?"

"Tell me." Chat said hushed.

"Lying manipulator who threatened our girl in school, who made her life hell while we all sat there and did nothing for too long." Rena said, staring into his eyes.

"Our girl?" He asked confused before Rena smirked slightly, "Think harder Sunshine."

His eyes widened, but he let out a short laugh, "That makes, so much sense. No wonder you and Ladybug were so close when you first came in. Sneaky fox."

Rena pointed her head towards Empress, her smirk never fading, "Figured out that one yet?"

He nodded, "Only one person has ever really threatened Marinette." He saw Empress losing her patience and answered her simply, "I'll take my purrincess over a lying Queen any day, Lila."

Empress's eyes widened before she huffed, "It doesn't matter that you know, but if that's really your choice then so be it."

A swallowtail butterfly sigil appeared around her eyes over her mask as she said it, "Dark Wing, smoke them out."

Rena and Chat watched as a silver mist began filling the room on the big screen. It only took a few seconds for Carapace and Ladybug to start coughing roughly, even though they couldn't hear them. They fell to their knees and Rena started to move, "YOU BITCH!"

"Rena stop!" He warned, making a grab for her tail but was too late. Rena barely had her fist raised into the air when Empress used the jewel end of her cane to stab straight into Rena's stomach. Rena hit the ground at Empress's feet, holding her stomach in pain.

He fought Empress quickly, trying to get the upper hand but she was using her slightly smaller size to her advantage against him. He noticed a dark purple brooch pinned at the lower collar of her suit. One that looked distinctly like, a peacock. She managed to smack his wrist while he was distracted, his baton falling out of his hand as she knocked him off his feet.

"Looks like your luck is running out hero." Empress taunted as she stood above him. He glanced at the large screen, seeing Carapace's Shell-ter now holding back most of the mist.

"Is it really?" He said with a smirk. She took a step back and her foot landed directly on top of his dropped baton. She nearly slipped and he was up in seconds, "CATACLYSM!"

"MIRAGE!" Rena called right after he did.

He held Cataclysm in his paw as nearly fifty illusions of him were scattered around, all with active Cataclysm's.

"Your illusions don't scare me. Only one is real, and I can feel his hatred towards me." She said, her eyes locked on his, "It was a good try though."

"You can't win Lila." He said confidently, "You should have realized that the second you came after her. The second you put her in danger. The second you took that brooch from Hawkmoth. Your fate is going to be the same as his. Defeat."

Her eyes narrowed and she yelled out angrily as she ran straight towards him. The illusion's of him kept her busy, and Rena held out his baton to him, "Drop this?"

He took it with his free hand and smiled at her, "Thanks Rena." He discreetly sent out a single signal before telling her, "Think you can catch her? I have a plan to end this once and for all."

"I'm all ears."

"Pin the butterfly, I think she has the akuma object on her. If we can break the object,"

"We'll stop Dark Wing from doing anymore damage." Rena finished as she twirled her flute, "Bring it on!"

He moved to get into a higher position, waiting for the opening to strike. He was almost positive that the peacock brooch was an akumatized object, and the mysterious missing miraculous that once belonged to Mayura.

At least they knew where it had ended up.

Rena finally managed to catch Empress by the arm, twisting it back and holding her awkwardly as she yelled out, "DO IT!"

"Dark Wing let them loose!" Empress called out as the swallowtail insignia formed over her face. At the same time, he was pulling the peacock brooch off of her and watching it fall to pieces as it sparked violently with blue static.

He and Rena instantly turned, their eyes widening in horror seeing a swarm of purple butterflies erupt near the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh no." Rena whispered.

He twirled his baton angrily and told Empress hard, "Oh no, I am not going through another Heroes Day! We are ending this now!" He went straight for her, her smirk widening as she fought him off.

"Chat!" Rena yelled worried, but was giving him space to fight. He had always been their best hand-to-hand fighter, and she didn't want to get in his way.

"Don't worry about me! Go get Cap and LB!" He ducked as Empress swung the cane towards his face.

Empress chuckled as Rena took off, "You are just making this too easy Chat."

He glared at her, "I'll show you easy."

The lunged towards each other, neither of them intending to stop until the other was down.

…

Carapace was breathing heavily next to her. She continued pounding into the wall with the little strength she had left. The shell-ter had kept most of the mist at bay, but not all of it. That initial blast of it was making her increasingly dizzy.

She closed her eyes as her vision began to swim, and let her head fall against the wall, "Cap, we, have to, get out,"

He was breathing heavily, lying on the floor now as he said it sleepily, "LB I can barely, think straight anymore."

She felt herself falling to the ground slowly, "I, have to," she pounded her fist against the wall, barely making a sound, "help, Adrien."

Cap looked at her confused, "Adrien? What does Adrien, have to do with this?"

She tried to explain, but didn't know how clear she actually was, "Chat, needs help, protect, Adrien, too late." Her eyes were fluttering shut.

"Wait, Adrien is, Chat Noir?" Cap said sounding a little more awake then she felt right now, "Wait that means, Marinette?"

Her eyes barely opened, "Nino."

He crawled over to her slowly, shaking her slightly, "Hey, don't close your eyes dudette."

She told him the truth, "Mmm, tired."

He shook her again, but didn't have much force behind it that time, "This, stupid mist."

Her yo-yo pinged and her hand moved automatically, opening it and trying to concentrate, "Chat's, calling?"

"Ladybug, Ladybug are you there? This is Police Chief Dubois. We have triangulated your location, whatever you do, don't de-transform. I repeat, this is Police Chief Dubois. We have your location, don't de-transform whatever you do."

She said it as clearly as she could, "I won't, we are trapped, can't get out. Don't breath the smoke."

She saw Carapace passed out next to her and felt herself losing consciousness, even as she tried to hold on for as long as she could.

"Ladybug, Ladybug can you hear me?" A distant voice asked.

She groaned, feeling something over her mouth and nose. Her head started to clear and she sat up quickly, gasping before coughing roughly. An oxygen mask, she had an oxygen mask on.

"Easy there Miss Bug, you are safe, we got you both out." A young EMT from next to her said calmly. Carapace was being looked over on the stretcher next to her, but was sitting up and already fully conscious.

"LB! Cap!"

She turned and saw Rena Rouge rushing towards her, "Oh thank god." Rena hugged her tightly and she hugged her back, asking seriously, "Rena, what happened?"

Rena put a hand on her hip, "Oh you have some serious explaining to do missy. We are going to have a very nice, very LONG conversation about what I learned today. Unfortunately we have a bigger problem. Chat Noir is fighting a new butterfly holder,"

"Lila Rossi." An even voice said from behind them.

They both instantly turned and Ladybug pulled the oxygen mask off as the EMT told her, "Miss Bug you really shouldn't be up yet."

Ladybug shook her head, "Thank you but I'm all right now." Her eyes were locked on the man she hadn't seen since he disappeared five years ago, "Gabriel, Gabriel Agreste."

Gabriel nodded solemnly, "We have much to discuss, but right now is not the time for questions or answers. We all have somewhere to be, urgently. I hope for the moment that you can forgive me. Silver Wings, Rise."

Her eyes widened in shock, as did everyone's around them. She watched him transform into a white and silver version of the man she had once defeated, "Hawkmoth. Y-you're,"

"Yes. However like I said, we have somewhere to be, urgently." He barely took a step towards her when Rena got in between them, "Don't even think about it."

"Hands up Hawkmoth." Chief Dubois ordered from behind him.

Hawkmoth huffed, "I'll go willingly once this is over. Ladybug is going to need the real butterfly Miraculous to stop the spread of the akuma's that were just unleashed on Paris, and I have an akuma to recall before the little urchin does more damage. What do you say Ladybug, truce?"

Ladybug stood and touched Rena's arm, Carapace saying it worried, "You really going to do this LB?"

She held out her hand to Hawkmoth, "Yes, and it is only because of who you are." Hawkmoth put his hand in hers and they shook once, but she kept a vice grip on his hand as she pulled him closer, "You will do as I say, and if you try to hurt my Chaton or my friends," her voice went hard, "Nothing on this earth will save you from me."

Hawkmoth looked amused, "The bug bites now does she?"

She released his hand and looked at Chief Dubois, "Thank you for all your help."

The Chief nodded, "We owe you and Chat Noir a lot. We wouldn't have even been able to find you if it wasn't for your partner." His eyes moved to Hawkmoth, "You sure you want this one to go with you?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately, I need him. Don't worry, I'll make sure to hand deliver him to you when this is done."

She motioned for Carapace and Rena to follow her, and they took off out of the large warehouse area they were in. Hawkmoth stayed pace with them easily, catching up to Ladybug as they made their way back towards Montparnasse Tower.

Hawkmoth asked curious, "Did you and your beloved black cat ever get married?"

She glared at him, answering shortly, "Yes."

"I'm not surprised. Your powers have expanded as well I assume." He said simply.

"Care to test them out?" She shot angrily.

He had the gall to smirk at her, "Direct your anger towards Miss Rossi. None of this would be happening if she had simply followed my orders from the beginning. Her obsessive infatuation with my son clouded her judgment."

"Like you can talk Mothman." Carapace said heatedly from behind them.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you none of the Miraculous would be out in the world right now and Lila wouldn't be this big of a problem. Not that we won't stop her the way we stopped you." Rena said in the same angry tone.

"Or will stop you again if we have to." Ladybug said sternly.

Hawkmoth huffed, "You already defeated me once and it's not a fight I wish to repeat. I will hand over my Miraculous willingly, but you and your kitten must hear me out first. I will take whatever other consequences come my way for my actions."

She scolded him angrily, the word lighting a fire inside of her. He said it so nonchalantly, as though the consequences of his actions had no bearing on anyone but himself.

It was leaving her before she could hold it back, "Consequences? Do you even realize what you put him through!"

She stopped in her anger and he stopped a second after she did, turning to face her as she yelled at him, "Of course you don't! You never once paid any mind to him! You tried to keep him locked in that house like a trophy in a case and even then, after everything you put him through as a child,"

Her voice got louder, "WHEN YOU WENT MISSING HE WAS NEARLY INCONSOLABLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF CONSEQUENCES YOUR ACTIONS ALREADY HAD ON THE MAN I LOVE!"

Her breathing started to hitch, angry tears forming in her eyes, "You selfish, self-centered, egotistical son of a bitch. You'll take whatever consequences come your way? What sort of punishment is befitting of a negligent father? Of a man who terrorized Paris for years? Of the man who made his son cry the night before his wedding because neither of his parents would be there to see it?"

The tears in her eyes fell as Hawkmoth stared at her, guilt plaguing his face.

"You want consequences?" She asked angrily, "You are going to tell Adrien the truth, and no matter what he decides, you will do what he says and you will do it without so much as batting an eye." She closed the gap between them, telling him hard, "And you will not, so much as lay a single finger on him without his consent."

Hawkmoth said it completely defeated, "Adrien is Chat Noir. Of course he is. I," he only hesitated for a second, "Yes. I'll do as you've said."

"Good." She snapped, looking over at where her friends had stopped to watch her scold her father-in-law who was also the villain that had nearly taken her Chaton from her once already.

"Let's go stop that lying manipulator once and for all." She said confidently, making a B-line for the tower now that it was in view.

She was the first to reach the top, seeing Lila holding an akuma in front of Chat's face where he was backed up against the wall. His baton was far out of his reach, but well within hers. She snatched it up quickly, sprinting across the roof as the akuma got closer to his bell.

She extended the baton and was already swinging it expertly as she called out to her menacingly, "LILA!"

Lila turned and the akuma flew off, Chat beaming as his baton made hard contact with Lila's side and sending her flying away from him. Ladybug's voice nearly a growl as she said it threatening, "Get away from my Chat."

Chat was over to her in seconds, lifting her up and burying himself in her shoulder, "Thank god. Thank god you're okay bug."

She hugged him back tightly, "I'm so sorry Chaton. I'm so sorry."

He kissed her passionately, the relief spreading through him making him feel ten times lighter.

She pulled away from him, whispering it softly as she hugged him again, "I'm okay kitty. Promise."

He just held her tighter, letting his fear of losing her take over for a few seconds now that she was back safe in his arms.

They heard Carapace call it, "Shell-ter!"

Chat let her down slowly as they watched the green dome of energy trap Lila inside.

She started pounding on the shield in vain, "NO!"

Chat held her closer, "Did you find the guy she akumatized?"

"Yes, but it's complicated." Ladybug told him softly, her eyes going to where Rena was hovering dangerously close to him.

Chat pushed her behind him the second he saw him, "Hawkmoth."

She touched his arm, "Yes, but he has the real Miraculous. He's the only one who can stop all of this." She waved her hand in the air towards the akuma's still spreading out over Paris, and he looked at her confused, "You actually trust him?"

"Not even for a second, but we have a truce, for the moment." She explained, knowing he would trust her word.

True to form, he nodded, "Later."

She nodded and they watched as Hawkmoth approached the shield, saying it annoyed, "Miss Rossi. You should have known better then to face them head on."

Lila said it threateningly, "I will tell them the truth. I'll tell them everything!"

"There's no need. Ladybug already knows, and I am planning on turning myself in. You however, now have your own crimes to pay for." He held out his hand and said it simply, "Return to me."

What Chat had thought was the Butterfly Miraculous turned out to be merely a replica, the replica that was holding her akuma. Lila's transformation fell, and Hawkmoth held the akuma in his hands. The dark energy scattered and he released the white butterfly into the air.

"Get ready Ladybug." Hawkmoth warned her, turning towards the akuma's flying around Paris.

Chat said it hard, "Don't order her around."

"Still as overprotective of your precious Lady as before. You haven't grown up one bit." Hawkmoth said evenly, holding out his hands towards the akuma's, pointedly ignoring the threatening hiss that escaped Chat's mouth. It took a few seconds, but the akuma's started flying in their direction.

"There are fifty-two akuma's total. Can you handle that?" Hawkmoth asked.

Ladybug touched Chat's face for a second before going and standing next to Hawkmoth, "Easily."

He used his hands to guide the akuma's towards her. She started collecting them in her yo-yo, catching the last one and concentrating as she focused her energy on this one task, "De-Evilize."

She waited until every speck of negative energy vanished before opening her eyes and smiling, popping her yo-yo open. A rush of beautiful white butterflies filled the air around them as she whispered it, "Bye bye, little butterflies."

Rena whispered it with a smile, "This is so beautiful."

The butterflies slowly disappeared and she called her Lucky Charm. A photo album with the words 'Precious Memories' dropped into her hands. She smiled at it, knowing that this was Tikki's way of telling her to remember what was important.

She threw the album into the air and called it right away, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

An eruption of magical ladybugs swarmed over all of Paris, even wrapping around her and Chat Noir, and Carapace and Rena Rouge.

Chat grabbed her hand as the ladybugs disappeared and asked, "What now m'lady?"

She looked straight at Rena, "Be ready to kick his ass if he so much as makes a move in Chat's direction."

Rena smirked, "Oh girl, I am ready. Go ahead Mothman, I dare you."

Hawkmoth was staring at Chat Noir, "You're hatred is justified."

"Don't. Don't you dare try to act like you understand even a fraction of what I feel right now." Chat snapped angrily.

Ladybug told Carapace, "Let her out."

Carapace frowned but pulled the shield, Lila saying it instantly, "He akumatized me. I had no idea what I was doing. All of this is his fault. From the very beginning it was HIS plan. I was just a pawn to get what he wanted."

Ladybug walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling innocently, "Don't even try to give me your bullshit Lila. It didn't work on me when we were in high school, and it sure as hell won't work now."

Lila smacked her hand off of her shoulder, but Ladybug saw the fist at her other side already moving. She blocked Lila's punch to her face easily, shaking her head, "You really want to do this?"

Lila pulled her fist out of her hand and huffed. Ladybug told her calmly, "Things really could have been different you know. If you had just realized that what you were doing was wrong."

"Oh and be like you, little miss perfect?" Lila scoffed.

"I'm not perfect, but I don't go around pretending to be either." Ladybug told her gently, "You can change Lila. It's never to late."

Lila went quiet and she turned back around, knowing in her heart that Lila was never going to make that change. "You're right, people can change, except you. That's why you will always be the worthless nobody that you are. You may have won Adrien, but you don't deserve him. You never did."

Ladybug stopped midstride and turned back quickly. She didn't hold back for a second this time. All she could see was red.

She pulled her fist back and put as much force as she could behind the punch. She hit Lila square on the side of her smug face, sending her straight into the ground.

Chat lifted her up from behind and pulled her back instantly as he said it worried, "Whoa, easy there Bug."

Ladybug said it hard, not trying to really get out of his hold. Not that she could, his grip was like steel, "He is not a prize you narcissistic bitch! Loving him was never a game to me! I love him for who he really is! I don't give a damn about anything else! He could have come from nothing and in that single act of kindness he showed me that you will never have the capacity to understand, I would have still fallen completely in love with him! Don't you dare try and twist our relationship into one of your manipulative lies!"

She was breathing heavily, the tight pressure of Chat's arms around her torso was keeping her arms bound to her sides.

A set of double doors to their left leading down into the tower opened wide, Chief Dubois walking through with a handful of officers.

"Chat Noir, Ladybug, glad to see you two are all right." Chief Dubois held out the small earpiece Chat had given to him earlier, "This was a smart play Chat Noir."

Chat slowly let Ladybug go as she calmed down. He took the earpiece back with a smile, "It helped you triangulate her position?"

The Chief nodded, "Purrfectly."

Chat grinned as Ladybug smacked her forehead, "I give up. I'm never going to get away from it."

Chat put the earpiece back in his baton as Ladybug asked, "Wait, how did you use the earpiece to track me?"

Chat smiled proudly, "The earpieces have their own signal. I knew the Chief would be keeping an eye on things, and I needed a back-up plan because I knew I probably wouldn't have time to go after you myself. If I could keep the akuma busy, and once I had its full attention, I could send out a signal for him to pick up that would connect to your yo-yo," he smiled wider, "so by letting him tap into my baton, the earpiece, and your yo-yo,"

"He'd be able to pinpoint the third location as mine because he would have his location and yours." Ladybug said understanding.

Chat nodded and she kissed him quickly, "You are brilliant mon Chaton."

Chat blushed but said it smugly, "Hey, I learned from the best."

She smiled at him but the four officers who were hovering around Lila caught her attention.

Chat realized where her attention had gone and told them, "She's the one who had Marinette Agreste kidnapped, and who kidnapped Ladybug. She's also the reason for the large-scale akuma attack just now."

Hawkmoth said it lightly, "She was also holding Gabriel Agreste hostage for five years." He pulled the Butterfly Miraculous free and his transformation fell. Rena reached out and caught Nooroo before he could fall.

Chat's eyes widened in horror, his voice a shaking whisper, "Father."

Gabriel held Chat's stare, saying it solemnly, "Hello son."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We are still owed some answers, and there are definitely some loose ends to tie up. LUCKILY... there is only one chapter to go after this! The next chapter will be out soon so don't fret!**

**As always, feel free to review or comment!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	5. The Game Ends

**Hey everyone! The last chapter is here!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! I am so glad you guys enjoyed the story so much and stayed with me until the end!**

**On a minor A/N, I know that we have gotten the Dragon Miraculous holder, the name, and its powers since I had this idea, so the power is not canon to the show, but is necessary for my plot so bear with me okay?**

**Also I do not own the characters, besides my own and the plot! ^-^**

**The Game Ends**

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on the bench outside of the windowless room where Gabriel was being held. She kept Chat's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb up and down softly. She knew there was nothing she could say to make this any easier for him. He was blankly staring at the floor between his feet, hunched into himself only enough that she alone would see it.

Chief Dubois approached them with Tatsuo, the dragon miraculous holder, who they only ever called on in very difficult circumstances.

She kissed the side of Chat's head. He gave her a weak smile before looking up all the way.

"How did it go?" Ladybug asked Tatsuo.

Tatsuo said it evenly, "Trance took, and Chief Dubois was in the room the entire time. She doesn't remember the identities of any of the miraculous holders, even the Butterfly's. Those were the only parts of her memory that Trance modified. I apologize for the delay. It's been a while."

Ladybug shook her head and Chat told her softly, "No, thank you for doing this Tatsuo."

Tatsuo gave them a quick, real, smile, not like the scary forced ones she used to give, "We've been friends for a long time. It was no trouble." She looked over at the door to their right before asking, "What are you going to do about Hawkmoth?"

Chat's hand tightened around hers and Ladybug said it trying to sound calm, "The three of us need a face to face after all this time. Hawkmoth turned himself in, so we are going to let the police handle it from here."

Tatsuo barely glanced at the Chief next to her, "And you are sure you don't want me to Trance anyone else?"

Ladybug smiled, "Chief Dubois is the only one who knows the truth outside of the holders now, but we trust him."

Chief Dubois nodded, "I'm still in shock about the whole thing but the least I can do is keep quiet about identities, even Hawkmoth's. After everything the two of you have done, you don't deserve any kind of unnecessary attention being put on you. He's agreed to the charges without a lawyer, so there is no need for a trial. The judge is on your side so once the order is signed we'll be moving him."

Tatsuo nodded, "If you are sure that is what you want Chat Noir."

Chat said it with no hesitation, "It is. He owes me, all of us, answers, but it doesn't excuse anything he did. Lila will pay the price for her part, including her recent kidnap and attempted murder, and Hawkmoth will do the same."

Chat finally stood and Ladybug stood with him. Tatsuo told them, "I'll leave it at the usual spot for you. Let's get the team together, when you're ready. It will do us all some good."

Chat nodded in silence as Ladybug told her, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll let everyone know. Thanks again Tatsuo."

Chief Dubois watched Tatsuo disappear down the hall before telling them, "All of the cameras and audio for this hall have been shut down. Take as long as you need."

She touched the Chief's arm, "Thank you for this."

Chief nodded, and Chat took her hand again. He opened the door and they walked into the silent room. She closed the door behind them and Gabriel asked almost immediately, "Is staying powered up necessary?"

Chat said it nearly snarling, "If I wasn't I wouldn't even be here. I'd leave you to rot in a jail cell where you belong. As it is, I'm a superhero, so powered up, I have to remind myself that I can't Cataclysm you into oblivion because that's not what heroes do."

Gabriel nodded slowly, "I see. So you learned to hold your transformations, and control your powers from coming out just by saying the summon phrase. It's impressive."

Chat took a hard step in Gabriel's direction and she grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Oh NOW you want to be impressed? Kiss my ass." Chat snapped.

Gabriel said it sadly, "I was always proud of you Adrien, even though I never said it to you directly. That is something I deeply regret, along with the way I treated you when you were younger."

Gabriel was holding Adrien's heated glare with one of remorse, "I'm sorry for making you feel that you were alone after your mother's death. My grief overwhelmed me and I threw myself into my work. When that wasn't enough, I turned to finding a way to return her to us, but in the mean time I couldn't let anything happen to you."

He sighed, "I know it doesn't make a difference any longer, but I am sorry for trying to keep you isolated from the world, for being a completely negligent father,"

Gabriel looked straight at her as she said it, "for not being there in the ways that you needed me to be. I can't change the past, but for what it is worth, I am happy that you found a light in the dark I had trapped you in. I'm happy that you had the strength to overcome that pain, and that there is joy in your life. You deserve that happiness, you both do, after everything I put you through as teenagers."

She rubbed Chat's arm gently, causing him to break his gaze away from his fathers. She pulled him to sit in the two chairs across from Gabriel, but he kept their hands on top of the table between them.

Ladybug started, "How did Lila pull this off with all of the akuma's?"

Gabriel sighed heavily, "The day we fought face to face for the last time, I akumatized her with what she thought was the Butterfly Miraculous. I simply gave her the power over the akuma's. When I returned, she had an akuma waiting for me, and akumatized me while I was Hawkmoth."

"Using the Peacock Miraculous." Chat added, making Gabriel nod.

She saw the question in his eyes and said it simply, "It was restored with the Miraculous cleanse, and is in the hands of someone who will protect it, along with the Butterfly. Lila isn't going to be a problem ever again."

Gabriel nodded again looking slightly relieved.

Chat asked the questions that had plagued them both for years when the silence held for too long, "Why did you do it? What drove you to use the miraculous to terrorize the city? What selfish wish did you have that was so consuming that you tried everything to take the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous from us?"

Gabriel didn't hesitate, "To bring back your mother. I had never planned on donning the Butterfly Miraculous. When Emilie and I found them in Tibet, we had no idea what they really were. The Butterfly brooch was simply a source of inspiration, but I never put it on. Emilie," Gabriel looked down, "She wore the Peacock brooch for years, and never once mentioned that kwami's or miraculous existed. It wasn't until she collapsed in front of you that I made her tell me what was going on. I had seen the slow descent of her health, but that day was the first time she had ever completely lost consciousness that way."

Chat said it shakily, "I, I don't remember that happening."

"You wouldn't. You were only three." Gabriel answered.

Ladybug asked with a slight frown, "What caused such a drastic change so quickly?"

Gabriel said it somewhat angrily, "Dusuu is a very hard kwami to control. She's extremely emotional and she is the kwami of Champions, or Guardians, however you wish to look at it."

He folded his hands in front of him on the table and focused his eyes there instead of on them, "Her power backlash's upon the holder because it draws upon the life force of that holder. Emilie had never transformed, but simply wearing the Miraculous was draining her slowly. The day she collapsed the first time, was the first time she had ever transformed."

Chat asked immediately, "Why?"

"She told me that while you were playing, she could feel how scared and sad you were through the miraculous. Without thinking she called the transformation and sent you an amuk to protect you."

He sat back, a small smile playing on his mouth, "She had panicked for no reason of course. You had simply found a stray black cat and were sad that it didn't have a home, and scared that we wouldn't let you keep it."

"You wouldn't have." Chat said instantly.

"No we wouldn't have, but her will to protect you was instant. That transformation was the trigger that led to her death." Gabriel said calmly.

Chat was on his feet and across the table before she could move, pulling Gabriel towards his face as he said it angrily, "You are blaming ME for what happened to her!"

She was in so much shock she moved a second too late. Chat's clawed fist made hard contact with Gabriel's face and sent him flying back out of the chair. She put her arms under his and pulled him back as he yelled, "YOU TREATED ME LIKE A TROPHY IN A CASE FOR MORE THAN HALF MY LIFE! YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS NEVER COMING BACK, THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE HER AGAIN AND YOU HAD HER ENTOMBED UNDER THE HOUSE!"

She said his name in shock, "Chat,"

"Your terrorized the city I love, my friends, Chat Noir and Ladybug, Marinette, ME! All I wanted after losing my mother was for my father to tell me that we would be okay and instead all I get is silence behind a door shut in my face again and again! And now," Chat huffed a manic sound, "now you want to blame me for her death?! Fine, FINE! LIKE I HAVEN'T ALREADY BLAMED MYSELF FOR THINKING YOU WERE DEAD SOMEWHERE WHEN YOU WENT MISSING!"

She pulled him back a little further as he tried to get closer to where Gabriel was sprawled on the ground, staring up at his son in pure horror.

"You think I don't already blame myself for my parents disappearing? That it wasn't somehow my fault? That I didn't put that blame on myself for years before the only light I had freed me from the dark? You don't have any idea what you've done. You have no idea what you put me through because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

Chat was breathing heavily, shaking in Ladybug's arms, even as they went from restraining to comforting.

Gabriel didn't move to get up, but his eyes never left Chat's, "The only thing I ever truly cared about, everything I did, was for you and your mother."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare try to use us as an excuse for what you did!" Chat yelled.

"Adrien!" She cried, turning him back to face her.

Her heart broke.

Tears were streaming from his eyes.

She put her hands on either side of his face, putting her forehead to his as she told him softly so only he would hear, "I'm here kitty. It's going to be okay. We are going to be okay. You, are going to be okay."

His head fell to her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her, holding on as if his life depended on it. She held him just as tightly in silence, waiting until he finally started to pull away. She kissed his cheek before looking back over at where Gabriel was slowly getting to his feet, gingerly touching his bleeding lip.

"Now do you understand, even a little?" She asked without judgment.

Gabriel's voice was shaking, "Yes. I know that no apology can make up for what I did. Adrien," Chat kept his back to his father, "It wasn't your fault, what happened to your mother. My disappearance, that was a fault of my own as well."

He sighed, "While you may never believe me, I did what I did because I felt as though I had no other choice but to make the wish." He looked down, "It's not an excuse, but that is how desperately I wanted Emilie back. For both of us."

He said it a little stronger, "It will never make up for how I treated you, or for making you think even for a moment that I wasn't proud of you. I am, I always have been. I felt that being hard on you would push you to be greater than I could be, and while that wasn't what you needed from me, I did what I thought was best. I won't ask you to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

He finally looked up at her, but his eyes were on Chat's back, "I already told Chief Dubois, I will take whatever sentence they feel is right without complaint. I won't run from my mistakes, and if this is the last time I ever get to see you, then thank you, for at least letting me see you one last time."

Chat caught her eyes, pleading for an answer of what he should do, of how to respond. She wished she had an answer to give him. She simply squeezed his hand in assurance that she would be at his side, no matter what he chose.

Her words were simple and knew they would say everything, "Now and forever."

The tension visibly left his shoulders. He stood a little taller. Courage shined through his eyes and fought back the fear from before. He gave her a small smile, lifting their entwined hands and kissing hers gently. "Claws in."

She watched his transformation fall, Plagg instantly nuzzling under Adrien's chin before moving to sit on her shoulder.

Adrien smiled at Plagg before turning, facing his father without the mask.

"You are going to stand there and listen to me, and you aren't going to say a word." Adrien said firmly.

Gabriel simply nodded.

Adrien told him evenly, "When I was fourteen, my life changed when I found the miraculous box in my room. I learned about freedom, and protecting what was important to me. When I was fifteen, I realized what it meant to love someone unconditionally. I learned what sacrificing for the sake of someone else's happiness meant. At sixteen, I learned what it meant to belong to a family. I learned that bonds exist that CAN and ARE stronger than blood."

"Son,"

"NO!" Adrien yelled once. "Not, a word." He waited for a second until Gabriel went quiet again.

"At seventeen, I learned to care about myself, and put myself first. That it was okay to go after the things I wanted at life, no matter what anyone else thought about them. At eighteen, I learned what it would it kill me to lose. I learned what real fear felt like, and that was because of Hawkmoth nearly taking my lady from me while I was pinned down helpless." He said, going back to the same even tone. "That same year, I simultaneously learned what it meant to be truly alone, and what it meant to have someone support you with no strings attached."

His voice hardened slightly, "At nineteen, I learned how far I was willing to go to keep a multimillion dollar company from drowning. I finally understood what it meant to have someone see me as an equal. At twenty, I learned what the words 'I do' really meant as I said them to the love of my life."

He took a single step towards Gabriel, "At twenty-one, I learned what it felt like for my own hard work to pay off. I learned what it meant for people to be genuinely proud of me. At twenty-two, I learned that I couldn't try to blame myself for everything. That there were things that were outside of my control, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to change it. That there were questions with answers that may never be found. I could find a way to live with that, so that I could move forward then dwell on the darkness of my past."

Adrien started shaking his head, "Twenty-three, I find my mother underneath my childhood cage. I find out my father is my greatest enemy. I watch as my wife is nearly drowned in a glass box before nearly being suffocated by smoke."

His voice dropped, "But despite everything. Despite what my life was and what is has turned into, the one thing, the ONE thing out of it all that I refused to let go of, that I could never let myself really do," his voice shook, "was stop hoping that one day my father would come back. That even if I never got the chance to say goodbye to my mother the right way, that I at least got the chance to speak to my father one more time. Just so I could tell him one thing."

Adrien felt the tears fall down his face, "I can take care of myself now. You don't have to worry about me anymore." His voice broke, "I'm going to be okay."

Plagg whispered it in her ear, "My poor kitten."

She rubbed the top of Plagg's head softly, humming her agreement. She watched as the tears in Gabriel's eyes fell as he stared at his only son laying out his life, the life that he missed the chance to be a part of.

Adrien turned away from his father and looked at Plagg, "Can you go one more time?"

Plagg nodded, and Adrien closed his eyes, "Claws In."

Plagg disappeared into the ring and when Chat opened his eyes, he smiled at her, "Let's go home please."

She took his hand instantly, knocking on the door with the other. Chief Dubois only took a minute to come in, asking right away, "Everything all right?"

Chat nodded, "Yes. He's all yours."

Chief Dubois walked over and put a firm hand on Gabriel's arm, walking him past them out of the room.

Chat's hand squeezed around hers as Gabriel stopped a step away from him at the door. Gabriel lifted his hand slowly, putting it on Chat's shoulder, causing him to hold his breath.

"I'm sorry son, for everything." Gabriel said sincerely.

Gabriel walked out with Chief Dubois, without looking back.

Chat closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Ladybug asked him knowing the answer already, "You okay?"

He said it instantly, "No, but I will be."

They walked out of the room hand in hand, but Gabriel was already out of sight. Reporters were waiting for them outside of the police station doors, wanting answers about rumors of Hawkmoth's return and the massive akuma attack. They told the truth.

Lila Rossi was behind the massive akuma attack, and they had nothing to fear concerning Hawkmoth. He would not be returning because the Miraculous was taken from him and was being guarded. Paris was safe again. They could guarantee it. Before more questions could be asked about who Hawkmoth was, and if he would be tried for his crimes, the duo took off into the air.

The minute they got home and dropped their transformations, Marinette had Adrien in her arms again.

He went into them willingly, letting her hold him together the way only she could. She was his world, his home. This was where he belonged.

A sudden frantic knock on their door caused them to move apart. Adrien heard the keys in the lock and shook his head, "It has to be Alya and Nino, I hear keys."

Marinette smiled, giving him a soft kiss before asking, "Want me to send them away?"

He laughed softly, "Like either of us ever have luck fending off our friends."

He heard the door open and seconds later Nino and Alya were rushing towards them. Alya had Marinette in her arms, and Nino was giving him a quick hug before asking seriously, "Is it true?"

Adrien nodded, "Yeah. Chat Noir, Ladybug, Hawkmoth, my father, all of it."

Nino hugged him again, "I'm sorry bro."

He said it quickly, "I'm sorry I never said anything before. We wanted to but,"

"Master Fu and his identity rules. No sweat. He can't take back what we know now." Nino told him.

Alya kept her arm in Marinette's, "We took the Peacock and Butterfly to him, so they are safe. Now," Alya looked straight at Marinette, "You owe me the longest, most detailed interview of your lives."

Marinette sighed, "I'm sorry, we couldn't tell you Alya."

Alya wouldn't be deterred, "I know now, and I'll take what I can get."

Trixx flew out of Alya's hair, "That's right! Leave no stone unturned!"

Wayzz floated next to Nino, shaking his head, "Though sometimes secrets should be held in ones heart, not out in full for the world to see."

Tikki appeared at Adrien's shoulder, "They've been through a lot today, can't we do this later?"

Alya pouted, and Marinette felt Plagg getting comfortable on top of her head, "Sounds like a plan to me. All we need now is a nice warm blanket, a fresh batch of dirty socks from the laundry, and a wheel of finely aged Camembert."

Trixx, Wayzz, and Tikki all said it together, "That's disgusting!"

The four humans in the room laughed at Plagg's antics. Alya told them seriously, "I would never write about your identities or Hawkmoth's to the blog, you know that right?"

Adrien and Marinette nodded, "We know." "And we'll answer anything you want, off the record." Adrien smirked, "Sneaky fox."

Alya smirked right back, "Scaredy cat."

Nino shook his head, "At least its finally over, for real this time."

They moved to the living room, sitting down comfortably as they talked about everything that had happened, and everything they discovered. They had dinner delivered, and Adrien listened contently to his family arguing and laughing together.

This was part of his life that he wouldn't trade for anything. They decided to put on a movie. As Marinette snuggled against his side, one thought kept playing over and over in his head.

It's not over, not just yet.

_... 6 months later_

His foot was tapping uncontrollably as he waited in the windowless room.

By the Kwami's he hated this room. It flared his claustrophobia every time.

The door opened and a guard walked his father in. The guard nodded at him and he said it lightly, "I won't be long."

The guard nodded, closing the door behind him.

Gabriel sat down across from him, keeping his cuffed hands in his lap, "What can I do for son?"

He ignored the question and asked one of his own, "How are you?"

"As well as I can be. Seeing you helps." Gabriel admitted.

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, "That makes one of us."

Gabriel told him the same thing he told him that last few times he was here, "I don't expect you to forgive me Adrien."

Adrien stood, taking a few steps away from the table. He had been ready to do this on the drive up here, but now his stomach was in knots. Was this really something he was ready to do?

He asked trying to work up the courage to let it out, "What is your biggest regret?"

Gabriel told him sincerely, "I have more than one, none more or less important than the others."

"If you had to choose." Adrien pushed him.

Gabriel looked up, "Not being there for you the way I should have. Your mother was always better at knowing what you needed. I always knew what I expected of you, but what I expected and what you needed were very different things. If I could only take back one thing, it would be keeping you at arms length as a child. Those are years of your life that I should have made time to enjoy, and instead I squandered it in favor of wallowing in my own grief."

He sat back down, staring into his father's eyes. He had been coming to see him at least twice a month if he could get away. The first few times, all they had done was argue back and forth. Well, Adrien yelled and his father sat there and took it while apologizing.

Adrien had come to realize that without Hawkmoth, there would have been no Ladybug and Chat Noir. His life would have no doubt taken a different turn, and he couldn't imagine how his life would be without Plagg, or his lady.

Hell, would be putting it lightly.

He took a steadying breath before saying it firmly, "I am only doing this, because at the end of the day you are still my father. And, as much as I've tried to push it down, I still love you. You are the only other family I have left, and it's not in me to simply cast you away despite everything you've done." He stood again, ignoring the shock on his father's face.

"I understand why you did it, I do, but I won't condone your actions. They were wrong. Period." Adrien told him.

Gabriel nodded solemnly, "I know."

He leaned on the table, closing his eyes until he was sure that he could say it and mean it.

"I don't want to ever end up in your position, thinking that doing the wrong thing is the only right way. But, it's because of you that I know how I want to be. I know from experience what not to do, and I have already promised myself that here will be nothing on this earth that will ever drive me down your path." He sighed, "That means, being open and honest, and to not let the past drag me down."

He sat down and held his father's eyes, knowing in his heart that it was true, "I forgive you."

Adrien wasn't surprised to see his father succumb to tears. He had done that a lot that past few times they had spoken calmly.

Gabriel told him trying to keep himself together, "Thank you."

Adrien nodded, "You are my father. That's not going to change."

He moved to leave and Gabriel stood, asking him quickly, "Adrien, what did change?"

Adrien sighed before turning to face him, "We found out a couple of weeks ago, and it has taken me this long to really pull myself together. I'm sure of myself now, but this is the last step to healing from all of this mess. I want to move forward, without anything weighing on my heart."

Gabriel saw a tender smile appear on his son's face, a smile he hadn't seen in a long time, "Congratulations, you are going to be a grandfather."

A wayward tear slipped from his eye as he said it, "A grandfather."

Adrien nodded, "She's only two months pregnant, but yes."

Gabriel moved over to him, saying it sincerely, "You are already ten times the father I was. Never doubt that."

Adrien smiled slightly, "Thank you father."

He buzzed for the guard to come in, and as they were walking out he told Gabriel quickly, "I'll be back in two weeks, after the ultra-sound pictures are taken."

Gabriel smiled at the joy he could see in his son's eyes, "I look forward to it."

Adrien watched them take his father away, a calm he hadn't felt since he married Marinette washed over him.

Now, now everything was going to be okay, and their lives could really begin to move forward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**While this story has ended, never fear, more from AgresteBug is near! So stay posted!**

**As always feel free to review and comment. I'd love to know what you guys think of the ending!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


End file.
